Big Hero 6 Prompts
by ItalianPrincess92
Summary: Oneshots based on Tumblr prompts (feel free to leave a prompt in the comments - just not anything NSFW as I'm not completely confident in my ability to write that just yet ahah) May contain Hidashi (but rating will not go over T) Prompts found on otpprompts . tumblr
1. Pancakes

**A/N: Chapter 1: Pancakes**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: None**

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP putting a pancake on B's face while they sleep so B feels warm and safe.**

**There is a slight tweak as it's more brOTP. Features Little!Hiro and Legal Guardian!Tadashi**

**Hiro: Age 4  
><strong>

**Tadashi: Age 19**

* * *

><p>"Hiro, breakfast!"<p>

Hearing his name, Hiro dashed into the kitchen as fast as his little legs would carry him and saw his brother at the stove, spatula in hand.

"Good morning, bud," Tadashi greeted with a smile.

"Morning," Hiro said, climbing onto a chair. "I'm hungry."

Tadashi chuckled. "Coming right up."

Grabbing some syrup, Tadashi set it on the table along with a platter stacked high with fluffy pancakes.

Hiro's mouth watered.

Tadashi sliced up a couple for him and drizzled the maple syrup in a neat zig-zag pattern.

"You missed a spot," Hiro said, pointing.

"More?" Tadashi tipped the bottle again, allowing the amber liquid to trickle over a bare section.

As he capped it, he picked up Hiro's plate.

"What do you say about having your breakfast in the living room?"

Hiro was surprised. Tadashi was pretty adamant about no food anywhere except the kitchen. "I thought you said..."

"I know, but I can make an exception for today. Yes?"

"Can I watch TV?"

Tadashi smiled. "Sure."

Before Tadashi could change his mind, Hiro raced to the couch and clicked on the television.

"Now, be careful, okay?" Tadashi said, putting the dish in Hiro's lap. "Try not to spill or we'll have ants."

"Mmph," Hiro replied, mouth already full.

Tadashi then collapsed next to him with a deep sigh. He looked at Hiro.

"How are they?"

"Yummy," he said, cheeks puffed out.

Hiro then noticed Tadashi's empty hands. He swallowed.

"Aren't you having any, 'Dashi?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. I was up late last night finishing some work. But it's alright; I'll have some later."

Hiro turned back to his food. There was_ no way _that Tadashi couldn't be hungry. Even a little bit. He felt bad. Maybe he should offer him some of his.

"'Dashi?" Hiro glanced over and saw Tadashi leaning on the armrest, eyes closed, snoring.

His shoulders drooped. It was no surprise that Tadashi was tired.

When their parents went to live in the sky last year, Tadashi took care of him. They had to move into a smaller house, and in addition to school, Tadashi got a job at a restaurant three nights a week.

Aunt Cass helped a lot, but she was busy selling cookies in her shop, so most of the time, it was just the two of them.

An idea sprang to his mind. Tadashi was always doing nice things for him and he wanted to return the favor.

Being as quiet as possible, Hiro slipped off the couch and hurried back to the kitchen. He put his plate by the sink and then went to the table. He snatched the top pancake from the pile. It was still warm.

Carefully, Hiro draped it over Tadashi's cheek. It covered his eye and part of his nose, but he could still breathe. Hiro thought it was perfect. When he woke up, he wouldn't even have to move to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes passed and Hiro had gone from the sofa to the floor. Tadashi was still dozing... or so he thought.<p>

There was a soft rustle of blankets and then Tadashi's very confused, sleep-laden voice.

"Hiro... why is there a pancake on my face?"

Looking up, Hiro just giggled.

**A/N: I will admit, this prompt was so random, but the second I read it, I couldn't stop laughing and picturing Hiro doing it to Tadashi. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review! (and a future prompt if you want!)**


	2. Bets and Pecks

**Chapter 2: Bets and Pecks**  
><strong>Rating: G+<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Blink-and-you-might-miss-it Hidashi ;)<strong>

**Prompt: Person A lost a bet and have to stand somewhere with a giant "free kiss" hanging around their neck, and they can't leave before having a single kiss. After a playful banter, person B saves the day. (More like saving person A from a heat stroke.) Bonus if they're not in a relationship. Bonus 2x if they're not exactly friends, or they hate each other. Bonus 3x if after the incident they started dating.**

* * *

><p>It was a stupid bet with his friends: Fake a British accent to sound high-class and try to get a girl's number. Of course, it was just Tadashi's luck that the first girl he approached was studying in San Fransokyo from London and saw right through his little charade. She chewed him out for being a "wanker" and he was left to face the music.<p>

* * *

><p>His punishment now was to stand on the busiest intersection of the city holding a sign advertising "Free Kisses" in glittery bubble letters. And if that wasn't bad enough, a heat wave decided to roll in that day with temperatures so high, you could fry an egg on the sidewalk.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaded by the awning of a nearby restaurant, the gang from the lab watched with eager anticipation as to who would step up to the plate. Tadashi cast a side glare at them as he remembered what they said as they set him up on the corner.<p>

_"Just one kiss, Tadashi," _Honey had told him. _"Then we can do something fun."_

_"Woman up," _GoGo added.

_"I told you not to take the bet," _Wasabi scolded.

_"Cheer up, man. Maybe you'll meet your future wife. That'll be a heck of a story, huh?" _Fred was way too optimistic.

Tadashi tightened his grip on the sign. _One kiss. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hiro was heading home from the movies when he spotted someone very familiar on the opposite side of the street.<p>

_That can't be..._

Speeding through the crosswalk, the face became more recognizable. Not to mention the faded gray baseball cap. There was no doubt now.

He stepped onto the pavement. "Tadashi?"

"Hiro... Hi."

"What is all this?" He gestured to the sign, which was decorated with a pair of bright pink lips. Definitely Honey's handiwork.

He could tell that his brother was not pleased that he had found him. Tadashi cleared his throat. "I, uh, lost a bet."

Hiro tried to mask the giggles that overcame him as a cough, but it wasn't going so well. This was so much better than he would have imagined. "Really?"

"Yes," Tadashi answered, not sharing in Hiro's amusement.

"Can I get a picture of this?" he asked, reaching for his phone. "It's blackmail gold."

"Don't worry, Honey got plenty."

Hiro suppressed another chuckle. "All this time, I thought your friends were sweet and innocent, but it turns out they're pretty sadistic. How long have you been standing here?"

Tadashi screwed his mouth into a tight line before answering. "Couple hours, I guess."

"Brutal. Did you get any takers?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Why do you think I'm still here?"

"_No_ offers? I'm shocked. You are quite the catch, you know. What are you doing wrong? I think you should do a dance. Or maybe sing."

The older boy scowled at him.

Hiro decided to ease up. "I'm kidding, you baby. But seriously, is this safe? It's really hot. Like, ninety degrees," he said, his tone sounding oddly mature.

"I know. But, I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it."

Hiro folded his arms. "How _long_ do you have to lie in it, exactly?"

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Until I get a kiss."

"Just one?"

Tadashi nodded.

Peeking behind him, Hiro waved to his friends, who were sitting around an iron patio table with ice cream cones.

He then returned his gaze up at him. As much as he was enjoying it, Hiro couldn't let him suffer this public humiliation anymore. "Come here."

"What?" He sounded confused.

Hiro rolled his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Tadashi's shirt, pulling him close.

Their lips met in what was barely a peck, but Hiro was sure it would suffice.

"There," he said, smoothing the fabric he had crumpled in his hand. "You're free to go. Just be glad I got here first before some weirdo." He gave Tadashi's cheek a gentle slap. "Now get out of this sun before you shrivel up and die. I'll see you at home."

Bounding away, Hiro couldn't resist and took a final glance back. Tadashi looked like a deer in the headlights, still trying to process what had just happened.

He laughed to himself as he turned the corner. _The things I do for that nerd._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^<strong>


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Chapter 3: Can't Help Falling in Love**  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Tadahoney (I will go down with this ship) Alive!Tadashi<strong>

**Prompt: Honey and Tadashi slow-dancing**

**Thank you, lilidani15 for the request!**

***This chapter references my "This Love" songfic***

**I do not own any BH6 characters or "Can't Help Falling in Love." (I suggest listening to the violin cover of this song by iMusico on YouTube.. seriously. it's beautiful)**

* * *

><p>"And now, to open the floor, we invite the beautiful couple to share their first dance as husband and wife."<p>

She smiled at him as the soothing notes of the violin filled the ballroom and swept them into each other's arms.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you..._

His hands on her waist, she laid her head on his shoulder, soaking in the moment. Few people got to say that they married their best friend, but she was one of the lucky ones, and she never took that for granted. When she really thought about it, they shouldn't have been there, surrounded by their closet family and friends. It was a miracle. She smiled against his suit. Destiny was a force to be reckoned with. Their first meeting fell on this exact day ten years prior, and she remembered it like it was yesterday. A thousand students crowded into the university auditorium, being welcomed by the dean to 'this new stage in their lives that was full of untapped promise and success.' Two seats down, there he was, listening, absorbing every word. Even without knowing him, she felt this connection, and as soon as the speech ended, she introduced herself. He was funny and charming and full of life, with the purest heart of anyone she'd ever known.

Over time, their friendship blossomed into something more, and soon, they were inseparable. They made plans for after graduation; what they would do and where they could go. The world was theirs for the taking and everything was perfect.

But then in their third year, the ground opened up from under them and nearly swallowed them whole. There was an accident. A fire. It threatened to separate them forever, but she held on. He was alive.

His injuries were severe, but so long as his heart was beating, she refused to give up hope. That was much easier said than done.

She kept vigil at his hospital bedside for weeks as he lay in a coma, praying and begging him to wake up. It was devastating to see him that way - still and quiet. She didn't want to think about losing him, mostly because she couldn't.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..._

For a while, things were touch-and-go, but in the end, he pulled through. She would never forget that moment. Given that second chance, she ran with it and didn't look back. Some days were harder than others. Returning to normal life took months, but every struggle and setback they faced was worth it because they had each other. That was all that counted.

A tiny kiss to the top of her head brought her back to the present, and when she peered up, she saw a pair of glistening brown eyes gazing at her.

Pressing a hand to his cheek, she leaned in for another kiss, pouring every bit of love she had into it.

The song came to a close, and cheers rang through the air.

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you..._

* * *

><p><strong>SoOOoOoO I realize the prompt was "slow dancing" and it's not much of that directly, but I hope it's okay anyway haha please review welp ty all<br>**


	4. Take a Break

**Warning: This chapter contains romantic Hidashi. It is not explicit/NSFW, but there are kisses and innuendos that one might find uncomfortable.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Take a Break**

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Pairing: Hidashi (AgedUp!Hiro)<strong>

**Prompt: Overworked Tadashi and a worried Hiro**

**Thank you, hoshi (ladylune) for the request!**

* * *

><p>"Tadashi, come on. Leave that for now; it's past midnight already."<p>

"Can't," he answered without missing a beat. His voice was distant, despite sitting a few feet away, hunched over his desk. The table lamp illuminated the wooden surface with a glowing circle, with the residual light casting a pale yellow on the floor.

Hiro sighed and dragged the covers off. He hadn't seen Tadashi like this for a while. His eyes were lasers, pointed and focused, as he concentrated on the task at hand. This newest undertaking had initiated an unhealthy cycle of early mornings and late nights, sustained by a troubling caffeine habit that, by now, had probably done serious damage to his insides.

He padded over. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't sleep with that light in his eyeline.

"Do you mind getting me some more coffee?" Tadashi held out his empty mug without tearing his gaze away from his work.

Hiro ripped the cup from his hand and set it down just out of reach. "No. No more coffee. You've had enough."

"But I need it..." Tadashi's voice trailed away into a pitiful whimper, and for a second, Hiro felt a tug in his heart and actually considered brewing a fresh pot.

"What are you doing again?" Hiro knew that Tadashi had already explained it a million times, but he needed to distract him from the siren's call of the caffeinated drink.

"I'm upgrading Baymax's speed function. He keeps telling me how he is 'not fast,' and that is not a good thing in an emergency."

"Right..." Taking another look at Tadashi's horrific posture, Hiro dug his thumbs into his back, hoping to loosen some of the knots that had twisted themselves into his muscles. They were like rocks.

Tadashi hissed, tensing up. "That hurts."

Hiro relaxed his motions. "Yeah, no kidding." He was no chiropractor, but even he could see the strain this was taking on his brother. Still, he managed to find a shred of humor in it all. This situation was quite a switch from their younger days when Hiro would run himself into the ground with projects and Tadashi would have to force him away from his desk to sleep. Or when he bought him a surplus of vitamin C tablets to make sure his immune system didn't crash and burn. Now that the roles were reversed, Hiro gained a new appreciation for Tadashi and the lengths he went to in order to ensure he stayed well. He also realized that Tadashi was just as stubborn as he was when it came to receiving and taking medical advice.

"This stress will kill you," he said in his best matter-of-fact voice, stopping the massage altogether.

The older boy fidgeted in his seat. "I have to finish, Hiro. There's a deadline. Callaghan is breathing down my neck to get it done by next week before the official presentation."

Hiro knew that it was important, but Tadashi's health took priority. There would be no presentation to give if he was too sick to attend. He decided that if nagging Tadashi to do as he asked for his own well-being wasn't the answer, he had to try another tactic. He splayed his fingers over Tadashi's shoulders and snaked his hands down his arms. Like a pseudo-hug from behind, he curled into his form and nestled his lips by the shell of his left ear.

"'Dashi_..._?"

"_Hiro..._"

The response was a whine; a drawn out plea.

He nipped at the soft flesh of his ear and swiped his tongue over the lobe. Tadashi's weak spot.

"Come on. Take a break. Just a little one. Please...? It'll be fun."

He could tell that Tadashi was trying to resist, but his resolve was melting faster than the bit of remaining snow on the first day of spring. "Y-yeah?" His voice wavered with anticipation. "What are you going to do?"

Hiro chuckled low in his throat. A dangerous and enticing sound. "Don't want to ruin the surprise now, do we?"

The wrench in Tadashi's hand fell from his grasp with a muted clatter, the noise eclipsed by a muffled groan of defeat. "Move back."

He swiveled around in his chair and collected Hiro into his arms, pulling him into his lap. At nineteen, Hiro was far too heavy to be sitting there, but Tadashi didn't seem to mind. Both craved that sort of proximity as much as they could get it. Hiro nuzzled his face into Tadashi's chest, inhaling his warmth with a contented sigh. A faint laugh brought his attention to Tadashi's expression of hooded eyes and crooked smile.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" Tadashi whispered with a small shake of his head.

A grin crept across Hiro's features. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved having that effect on his brother. To be the person who had the ability to make him shiver with just a touch, or have him bend to his will with a simple look. No words were spoken on the matter, but Hiro suspected that Tadashi enjoyed it, as well.

Tadashi brushed Hiro's jawline with his fingertips before closing the gap between them, capturing his lips in a tender exchange. A shock ran down the teen's spine. Tadashi had that power over him, too.

Without breaking the kiss, Tadashi slipped one arm under his knees and the other cradling his back.

Hiro giggled against his mouth as Tadashi stood and strode to the opposite corner of the room to his bed. If asked, being held like he was a new bride was the funniest thing to ever happen to him.

Carefully, Tadashi lowered him onto the mattress, but due to the awkward position, they were forced to part. Hiro gave a petulant cry at the loss of contact, but the slight blush that dusted his cheeks indicated that he could use a breather.

"I'm coming, knucklehead," Tadashi assured. He clicked off the lamp on his desk, plunging the space into darkness, save for the silvery streaks of moonlight coming in through the window.

He then returned to his side of the room and climbed into bed, finding a place next to Hiro.

Once Tadashi was laying down, Hiro draped the blanket over them so it covered the pair from head to toe. Their shared body heat was now sealed in, creating a warm and cozy environment.

"Is this the surprise? An indoor camping trip?" Tadashi asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes, it is," Hiro said, attempting to assert a tone of authority. "You need to rest. I'm worried about you."

He felt two arms wrap around his middle and draw him in. "I know. You're right."

"The sun'll be up in a few hours and then you can get back to work," Hiro promised, hoping to relax Tadashi's mind so he wouldn't waste precious time thinking about what he had to do.

"Fine." Tadashi leaned in to press their noses together. "Just as long as you help me. I need that big brain of yours to figure out the last string of code."

"Deal."

Tadashi kissed him again, even more gentle than the one before. "Alright. Goodnight, Hiro. I love you."

Hiro closed his eyes and let the steady rhythm of his brother's heart lull him to sleep. "'Night."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review! :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Marry me, Nii-san?

**Chapter 5: Marry Me, Nii-san?**  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: None<strong>

**Prompt: Little Brocon Hiro**

**Thank you, InkStainsOnMyHands for the request!**

**Hiro: Age 4**  
><strong>Tadashi: Age 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiro idolized his big brother. Tadashi was tall and strong, funny, and friendly to everyone he met. He wanted to be just like him when he grew up. From the way Tadashi walked, to what he ate, and how he dressed, Hiro was his mini twin. He often heard people say that they were like "two peas in a pod." He was a little unsure as to why they thought they were vegetables, but it made Tadashi smile, and if his brother was happy, so was he. They spent most of their time together, except when Tadashi had to go to school or work. On those days, Hiro stayed with Aunt Cass at her house. He loved his aunt, but it wasn't the same as Tadashi. She was busy in her café, so he whittled away the hours by coloring or playing by himself, just waiting for Tadashi to return. Sometimes, however, when Tadashi didn't have class, he brought Hiro to the lab with him. Tadashi told him that he was building a new friend that would help Hiro feel better if he was sick. At first, Hiro was upset. What did Tadashi mean by "new friend"? Was he going to leave him like their parents did? When he expressed his concern, (through the not-so eloquent manner of a tantrum and river of tears), Tadashi hugged him as tight as he could and reassured him that he wasn't going anywhere; Baymax was going to be <em>another <em>friend. Once Hiro's fears were allayed, he warmed up to the squishy nurse-bot in an instant. He liked when Baymax scanned him, all for the simple fact that he received a bright red cherry lollipop as a reward at the end of the exam. In recent months, Hiro had heard the word "genius" being tossed around by teachers or other adults when referring to him, but he didn't understand why. Hiro thought that Tadashi was much more deserving of that title. Baymax didn't like to listen to Tadashi when he told him to do something, but Tadashi didn't give up and kept trying to fix him. Hiro was super proud to have a brother as smart as Tadashi.

There was so much to see at the lab, and as much as Hiro enjoyed going there, he loved the weekends more. Two whole days for him and Tadashi to do all sorts of fun things, like watch movies, construct robots out of Legos, and play soccer in the park.

* * *

><p>This Saturday was lazier than usual, however. Tadashi had gotten in way past his bedtime and so he declared that the morning would be spent doing nothing at all, which Hiro was fine with. He was tired too, having waited up for Tadashi to get home. (Which Tadashi didn't know about)<p>

Breakfast eaten and dishes put away, the brothers were relaxing in the living room.

"Hey, Hiro. Come here. I want to show you something." Tadashi waved him over. There was a big white book on the coffee table in front of him.

Hiro ran to where his brother was on the couch and held his arms in the air, a wordless request to be lifted.

Tadashi leaned down and hauled him up and over to sit in his lap. "Comfy?"

Hiro nodded and Tadashi reached over to grab the book, holding it in a way so that the majority of its weight didn't rest on Hiro's knees.

"What is it?" Hiro asked, patting the leathery cover that had shiny gold trim around the edges.

"It's a photo album," Tadashi explained, opening it to the first page. "There's pictures inside."

"Pictures?" Hiro's brown saucer eyes pored over the images before him. "Where am I?"

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Ah, well, you're not in these, buddy."

Hiro deflated. "How come?"

"You weren't born yet," Tadashi said with a light chuckle. "I wasn't either. Look who's in the picture."

Hiro studied the faces of the couple in the picture, a man and woman. The young Asian woman was smiling at the camera, her arm looped through the crook of the man's elbow. She was dressed in traditional Japanese attire, plus a white hood that covered her hair, the shape reminding Hiro of a fortune cookie. The man wasn't looking ahead; he had his gaze on her. His expression was soft and warm, an affectionate smile on his lips. He was wearing a tailored charcoal suit, his light brown hair combed into a neat style. Behind them, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the delicate pink petals strewn around their feet.

"It's okaasan," Hiro said, bending his head back against Tadashi's chest. "And otousan. They look fancy."

"Mm-hmm. It's the day they got married. This is their wedding album."

Hiro looked at the pictures again and turned the page. There were a lot of people in the shot. They were all laughing and dancing with each other.

"Why did they get married?"

The older boy hummed. "Because they loved each other. When two people love each other and want to be together, they get married. Then they have a big party to celebrate with all their friends and family."

Hiro leaned into Tadashi's arms, glancing up. "I'm going to marry you, nii-san."

His brother's eyebrows went up. "You are?"

"Yeah. We'll be together forever."

Tadashi smiled. "Well we don't have to get married for that. I'll always be here for you, Hiro. Forever and ever, no matter what. You will always have me."

He linked their pinkies, the most sacred vow to a child. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think I totally screwed up the idea of a brocon...? idk.<strong>

**Moral of the story: writing a brocon from the perspective of a 4 year old without (accidentally) sounding inappropriate or slipping into yandere territory is a lot harder than I thought it would be so I hope you all liked it haha. Please review! :)**


	6. First Day of School

**Chapter 6: First Day of School**  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: None<strong>

**Prompt: Young Hiro and Tadashi**

**Thank you, fujibutts, for the request!**

* * *

><p>"Are you excited, Hiro? Kindergarten starts tomorrow," Aunt Cass said. They were seated on the floor of the living room, surrounded by school supplies of every kind. She picked up each thing one by one, naming them off as she packed them in his bookbag. "You've got your crayons, your pencils, a folder..."<p>

He shook his head. "I don't wanna go." That was a surprise to Cass. For weeks, it was all Hiro could talk about. Now twelve hours before the bus was set to arrive, he was experiencing first-day jitters.

"Aw, honey." Cass scooted over, putting her arm around him. "Why not? We met your teacher last week, remember? She was very nice. And you liked the classroom. Why don't you want to go anymore?"

"Nobody will like me," he said, looking down.

She gasped. "Why would you think that? You're going to make lots of friends. Isn't that right, Tadashi? _Tadashi._"

The older boy was at the kitchen table, perusing a list of his own. He was entering fifth grade and going over everything with a fine-tooth comb, making sure that he had all his necessary paraphernalia in order for the next day. He looked up. "Yes?"

"Sweetie, Hiro's a little nervous about tomorrow. Why don't you..." Cass clicked her tongue twice and gave him a look. Understanding, Tadashi dropped what he was doing and went to kneel by his brother's side.

"What's wrong, buddy? There's nothing to be afraid of. School is fun. You love to learn, don't you?"

"I don't know anyone. I'm going to be all by myself." He sniffled, running a tiny finger under his nose.

"You don't know anyone _yet,_" he amended. "But that's okay. No one does on the first day. And you won't be alone; I'm going to be in school. We'll probably see each other in the halls."

"'Dashi stay with me?" Hiro asked, and latched onto his arm.

Tadashi sighed. "I wish I could, Hiro, but I have class too. I have an idea, though. All the students have lunch at eleven, so as soon as it's time, we can go to the cafeteria and eat together, okay?"

Hiro pondered for a moment, then nodded, accepting the compromise, much to Cass and Tadashi's relief.

Aunt Cass then got to her feet. "Alright, guys. Time for bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The boys stood on the sidewalk with Aunt Cass the following morning, waiting for the bus. Hiro was clutching Tadashi's hand for dear life, as if he let go, Tadashi would drift away. Or maybe it was the other way around.<p>

"Here it comes!" Cass said, patting their shoulders.

Hiro tugged at his brother to get his attention. "'Dashi sit with me?"

Tadashi peered at him with a smile. "Of course I will."

The mustard vehicle chugged down the street and came to a stop with a squeal right in front of the café. The folding doors opened, and a man in the driver's seat wore a bright grin. "Good morning, kids."

Aunt Cass squeezed her boys in a hug and kissed their cheeks. "Have fun." Her voice crackled a bit. "I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home."

Hiro got on first, with Tadashi on his heels. There were a few other people on board, but they were all the way in the rear by the emergency exit. Preferring the front, they chose a spot and slid in. The doors shut and the engine hummed to life once more.

Outside, Cass blew them another kiss and wiped the corners of her eyes.

The bus rolled away, and both brothers waved to their aunt until she was a speck in the distance.

Inhaling, Hiro leaned back against the navy vinyl seat.

"It'll be fun, Hiro," Tadashi reassured him, patting his hair. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>The ride to school was quiet and took less than fifteen minutes. Before Hiro knew it, Tadashi was walking him down to his classroom. The popcorn beige walls were plastered with welcome posters and flyers already promoting fall-themed activities for the following month.<p>

"This is it," Tadashi said, seeing the plaque on the open door. _Ms. Sato - Room 328. _

Inside, children were buzzing around, darting to different stations and shrieking with laughter. Hiro looked overwhelmed.

Tadashi stooped down to meet his eye. "Don't forget, I'll come here to take you to lunch, alright?"

"'Kay..."

"My room is right there," Tadashi said, pointing down the hall to the closest door on the left.

Hiro swallowed, still apprehensive about the whole thing. Knowing it would make him feel better, Tadashi made a fist and held it out. Hiro smiled and mirrored the gesture. Their knuckles bumped, and then they drew their hands back with outstretched fingers, a soft rush of air leaving their mouths.

Then with a gentle nudge, Tadashi guided him inside. He waited at the threshold until Hiro was greeted by the teacher and shown where to hang up his bookbag. Satisfied that Hiro was starting to settle in, Tadashi gave one last wave before rushing off to his own class. About to go in, he heard giggles coming from where he had just been. They were sweet and familiar, and eased the nerves that he felt on leaving Hiro. He smiled as he sat down at his desk. Yes, Hiro would be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^<strong>


	7. Kiss and Make It Better

**Chapter 7: Kiss and Make It Better**  
><strong>Rating: G+<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Hidashi<strong>  
><strong>Slight swearing<strong>

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting ready for bed, and person A is sitting on the bed. Person B tries to sneak up on them with a hug or a kiss, but person A has quick reflexes, and thinks they're being attacked. So they accidentally hit person B in the face, and they fall back onto the bed. Person A realizes who it was then, keeps saying sorry really quickly, and hugs them and kisses where it hurts.**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock on the nightstand clicked to 10:00 in glowing, green numbers. Hiro lay flat on his stomach, face buried in Tadashi's comforter and limbs spread out, hogging most of the space on the bed. He was exhausted. In every way possible, school had kicked his ass today, and he couldn't wait until his brother came up so they could go to sleep.<p>

Still having to change into his pajamas, Hiro pushed himself up so he was on his knees. A noise outside the door stilled his heart. It was a muted _thump_. Maybe it was Mochi. _No. _He would have heard the little bell on his collar. Tadashi was still in the garage finishing up some last-minute stuff and Aunt Cass was out with friends, having a girls' night. Who else could it be? If jumping to conclusions were an Olympic sport, Hiro would take every single gold medal. _There's someone in the house. A burglar. They got in through the café, or maybe the front door. _He froze in his spot. Facing the window, he could see a dark shadow creeping up the walls. He wanted to scream for Tadashi, but his throat prevented him from making any sort of sound. A horrible thought struck him. What if the burglar got to Tadashi first, and he was lying on the floor of the garage? The shadow loomed over him now. He was too young to die. Making a rash decision, he backhanded the would-be killer across the face. The figure groaned and fell on the bed next to him. He gasped.

"Ow!"

"Tadashi...?"

A hand was clamped over Tadashi's nose and mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiro cried. His heart resumed its normal rhythm as relief flooded his bloodstream.

"I wanted to surprise you," Tadashi retorted, his words muffled. "Remind me never to do that again."

"Sorry..." Hiro shrank back, feeling stupid. "I was trying to protect myself."

"From me?" Tadashi moved his hand away. There was no serious damage done.

"Of course not. I thought you were an intruder. I... Sorry."

Tadashi couldn't help but laugh. "You pack quite a punch, knucklehead."

"Lemme see." Hiro inspected his face with care and pressed his lips to the tip of his nose before moving to pepper his cheeks and jaw with light kisses, the last one landing right on his mouth. He then pulled back, batting his lashes. "Do you forgive me?"

"_I guess_," he sighed, drawing out his reply in dramatic fashion. He should have been an actor.

"Good. Just announce yourself next time, alright?" He then flopped down next to Tadashi, too tired to move. Jeans were comfortable, he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^<strong>


	8. Bets and Pecks (Part Deux)

**Chapter 8: Bets and Pecks (Part Deux)**  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: None<strong>

**So, I've had this on my mind since I posted the original B&P, that I wanted to follow up with what happened later on that day. It's just cute and fluffy and brotherly adorable-ness (Hidashi if you squint) :)**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock."<p>

Hiro peeked from above his comic book and saw Tadashi standing by the doorway. "Ah, the prodigal _brother_ returns. You know, when I said 'see you at home,' I assumed you'd be gone a couple hours. Aunt Cass almost sent a search party after you."

"Yeah," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "She already laid into me pretty good. The guys took me to the movies for a marathon. Four movies, eight and a half hours. My butt is still numb."

"Nice," Hiro chuckled. He flipped to the next page.

Tadashi then clapped his hands together. "Anyway, uh, about earlier..."

Hiro waved his hand. "Don't mention it. I couldn't let you suffer anymore. It was kinda painful to watch."

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks. You probably saved me from heatstroke or sun poisoning or something."

"You're just lucky I love you," Hiro said with a smirk. "Or else I could've just left you out there to turn into a human raisin."

"I am lucky," Tadashi agreed. He wandered to Hiro's bed and crawled next to him on his hands and knees before settling on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked. "You have your own bed, y'know."

"It's so far..." Tadashi whimpered for show, stretching out a limp arm in a pathetic attempt to touch his side of the room.

"So weird," Hiro groaned, although it was tinged with amusement. "Fine. You can stay."

"Thanks, 'iro," he said with a lazy smile. His eyelids drooped, and not a minute later, a soft snoring was coming from his parted lips.

He removed Tadashi's hat and pulled the blankets over him, tucking it in like Tadashi used to do for him.

Hiro then laid beside him and draped Tadashi's arm over his torso for extra warmth. "Sweet dreams, nerd."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^<strong>


	9. Valentine's Surprise

**Chapter 9: Valentine's Surprise**  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Tadahoney<strong>

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as 'Text Me,' 'Be Mine,' 'Love Bug,' etc. Person B hands A one that says 'Marry Me,' though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real.**

* * *

><p>Sitting on one of the many wooden benches in Sakura Park, Honey tittered with excitement as she retrieved a bag of candy hearts from her purse. Exchanging and reading them aloud with Tadashi was a Valentine's Day tradition since they began dating almost five years ago. By others' standards, it was maybe a little immature for people their age, but it was silly and fun, and a highlight of the holiday for the two. They took turns on who would buy them, and since it was Honey this time around, she had the honor of kicking it off. She tore the seal and plucked the top sweet from the pile. It was lavender with hot pink writing.<p>

"'_Be mine,_'" she said. "Well, that's easy."

Tadashi chuckled and took it from her. He popped it in his mouth. "Done. My turn."

She held the open bag out and watched him pull out a light blue one with green words. "'_U R Cute._' Wow." He stared at the candy as if it were the most impressive thing he'd ever seen. "These hearts are scarily accurate."

Honey smiled and gave him a playful nudge. She then turned the bag around and selected a white heart with a purple message. "'_Let's hug_.' I like this one." She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, plus a kiss to her cheek.

They continued going back and forth for the next ten minutes, reacting and giggling to the adorable, albeit, cheesy expressions of affection stamped into the candies. The unfortunate moment arrived at last, however, when the plastic bag was drained of its contents. Honey turned it over and shook it with an exaggerated pout, hoping some would magically appear.

"Don't be sad, my love," Tadashi said, using his thumb to invert the downward curve of her mouth. "I come bearing gifts."

Reaching into his satchel, Tadashi unveiled his own package of candy hearts.

Honey gasped. "You got some, too?"

"I know we usually switch off, but I saw these and just had to get them."

He opened the bag and placed a yellow heart in her hand. Her eyes lit up. "'_Honey bun.' _That's so cute. I can't believe you found this."_  
><em>

"I have another." Tadashi handed her a bright red one with gold lettering.

"'_Marry me._'" She laughed, and felt a warmth tinge her cheeks.

"And this one," he said, adding a second to her palm. "_...And last one_." A third. Her smile faded at the corners just the slightest bit as confusion set in. They were all the same; triplet red hearts with identical messages. _Marry me_.

"Tadashi, wha-" she looked up. His amber eyes held the answer, flooded with nothing but the purest form of adoration.

He got to his feet, and with a gentle pull, helped her up so she was standing before him.

Time slowed down. Tadashi knelt to the ground on one knee and produced a hinged velvet box from his pocket. He popped the top back, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring nestled inside. It sparkled in the sunlight and reflected tiny prisms on the grass.

A hand flew to her mouth.

"Honey... I love you more than I could ever say. You took my breath away from the moment we met. You're beautiful and generous and loving, and the most amazing woman I have ever known. We've been through so much together, and I know that I wouldn't have made it through without you by my side. I can't imagine my life without you, nor do I ever want to. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She nodded, a small sob slipping through her fingers. "Yes. _Yes._"

Tadashi took her trembling hand and slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.

Around them, onlookers cheered and applauded for the happy couple and the surprise proposal they had just witnessed.

He stood and cupped her face in his hands. "You just made me the happiest man on Earth."

"There's one more heart," she whispered.

"What's it say?"

She held it up so he could see. Dusty pink with two simple words.

_Kiss me._

* * *

><p><strong>Someone get me some macaroni for all this cheese. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^<strong>


	10. This Is Why I Married You

**Chapter 10: This Is Why I Married You**  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Tadahoney<strong>

**Prompt: Your OTP is spooning when person A is about to fall asleep and person B then quietly whispers a pun into their ear**

**Tadashi is a giant nerd (obviously) and a huge memer who makes adorable, lame jokes, and no one can convince me otherwise. He is also a ginormous sap and he and Honey are the most sickeningly adorable couple to ever grace the earth.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi shifted under the covers and draped his arm over her waist. It was the first time in a long time that they'd actually gotten to bed at a decent hour. They were exhausted, and yet Tadashi couldn't find it in him to fall asleep. He was too busy, thinking.<p>

It had been a crazy few months, to say the least.

Fresh off their honeymoon, both were thrust into the responsibilities of their respective careers. Tadashi spent the better part of six weeks flying around the country, showing Baymax to prospective investors; businessmen willing to lend money to create more nursebots. It was his hope that they would see the importance of his creation and assist him in building more prototypes to eventually place in hospitals and other facilities that required such services.

Honey remained in San Fransokyo, where she oversaw numerous chemistry competitions between area high schools, as well as beginning her position as the head of the department at SFIT.

For a while, their conversations were strictly over text, messages not extending much past the assurance that they were okay and quick "I love you's" and "good luck's." A few pictures were exchanged as well, but that was it.

A fresh wave of sleep washed over him, but there was one thing he had to do before he succumbed to it.

"Honey?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Even her tired voice was adorable.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm-hm."

Tadashi snuggled closer. "What do you get when you mix sulfur, tungsten and silver?"

"What?" She sounded much more alert, albeit very confused.

"Swag."

There was a soft noise that sounded caught between a cough and a laugh. Then the dam broke, and Honey burst into a fit of giggles. It was sweet and light, and reminded him of a summer breeze.

She took his wrist and brought his arm up to her mouth, kissing the back of his hand. "This is why I married you."

He propped himself up. "Not my devilish good looks or infectious charm?"

"That too," she agreed with a hint of teasing. "But mostly the way you make me laugh."

Tadashi leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving up to pepper her neck and ear with little pecks.

She giggled again; she was incredibly ticklish.

"Go to sleep," she laughed, swatting at him.

"Fine, fine," he said, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

He relaxed back on his pillow. "Goodnight, Hon."

Tadashi knew that the start to their marriage was less than ideal, but now that was all behind them, and they could finally settle into their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>*UGHGH SO MUCH CHEESE. I CAN'T HELP IT WITH THESE TWO I'M SORRY* Please review! ^-^<strong>

**Sulfur, Tungsten, Silver - (S)(W)(Ag) on the periodic table. What's better than a chemistry pun?**

**check me out on Tumblr "PrincessOfNewCorona" :)**


	11. Squeaky Clean

**Chapter 11: Squeaky Clean, or (Tadashi Can Be a Little Shit, Too)**  
><strong>Rating: T (for implied nudityminor anatomical innuendo)**  
><strong>Pairing: None (AgedUp!Hiro)<strong>  
><strong>(I think this is my longest prompt yet!)<strong>

**Prompt: Person A is planning to take a shower but Person B steals it from them at the last second. Person A threatens to join them if Person B doesn't give up the shower. Person B thinks they're bluffing. It turns out that they're not.**

* * *

><p>Hiro watched with bemusement as his brother scurried around their room, throwing articles of clothing around, searching for God knows what. He had never seen him so frantic and unorganized before.<p>

"You need to relax," Hiro said. "It'll be fine."

"It's late, Hiro. The banquet's in two hours and we're not ready." He tossed a shirt hanging from Hiro's computer chair to the side, which somehow landed on the younger Hamada's head six feet away._"Where is it?"_

"Where is what?" He yanked the shirt off.

"The invitation; I can't get in without it."

One month ago, Tadashi had unveiled Baymax to the staff at San Fransokyo General, one of the country's premier hospitals. It was his first demonstration to medical professionals, and he spent weeks preparing everything he was going to say and do. Hiro called it a grown-up version of Show-and-Tell. Tadashi delivered a flawless presentation, displaying many of Baymax's unique capabilities, along with answering any and all questions from the audience. It had been nothing short of mind-blowing for all who witnessed it. A week later, the Hamada household received an exciting call. The vote was unanimous: the hospital had awarded Tadashi with the Kenta Ikeda Prize, the highest honor given to lay people for advancements in medicine. Now, at their annual banquet, there was going to be a ceremony where Tadashi would be given the prize from the hospital's president, as well as sit at his table as the honored guest.

"But you're the special guest. Why do you even need an invitation?"

"Don't know, but I do. Are you going to help me look, or...?"

Hiro groaned. "Alright, alright. Sheesh."

They turned the room upside-down, but fifteen minutes later, there was nothing to be found. Tadashi was freaking out, every muscle in his body tensing up. He didn't do well under pressure, surprising for someone usually so cool and collected.

"Calm down," Hiro said, seeing the panic building. The last thing he needed was for Tadashi to have a breakdown.

"Hang on." Tadashi ducked into the bathroom. Hiro heard the squeak of the faucet, followed by a stream of water ricocheting off the tiled walls of the shower.

"I'll be right back," he said, rushing out the door. "I think the invite's in the garage. I'm gonna jump in the shower when I get back, and then you can go, okay?"

He was gone before Hiro could give a response.

Hiro rocked on his heels. Tadashi would be down there a while. They (well, _he_) had an unfortunate accident the other night. He cringed when he thought about it. Combine a rickety 3D printer, a tight schedule, and an overzealous teen, and you get a recipe for a small explosion that turned their makeshift lab into a war zone. It looked like every natural disaster possible rolled through the place: papers strewn everywhere, machine parts littering the floor, singe marks on the ceiling that were _never _coming off. Despite his profuse apology and offer to clean everything up, Aunt Cass grounded him for a full week. No garage, no experiments. Torture.

Hiro's gaze alternated between the bathroom and the open door where Tadashi had just left from. His brother would be sifting through piles of junk before he found what he was looking for, if it was even down there at all. He could take a quick shower before he came back. He was saving time, anyway.

Hurrying, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the steamy warmth of the shower. He needed to adopt Tadashi's routine of letting the water run for a few minutes beforehand. Impatient as ever, he usually just jumped right, only to be greeted by an unpleasant icy spray.

The hot water cascaded over his thin frame, loosening the knots in his neck and back. He didn't realize how painful they were until they were washed away. Most of the time, he ignored the aches and soreness in the hope that they would just go away on their own. It was relief that he didn't know he needed. Recently, showers had become more of a business arrangement than a leisure activity. The faster he could get in and out, the faster he was back to work at his computer. He never took the time to unwind, only focusing on the newest designs that popped up in his brain. It was a bad habit, but his current situation gave him a rare opportunity. Since he was barred from the garage for another five days, he figured he had a couple minutes to spare.

That was, until the door to the bathroom opened. The rushing water muffled the sound somewhat, but the creak of the wood was distinct.

_Oh, shit. _

Hiro saw Tadashi's warped figure on the other side of the frosted glass. It was blurry, but Hiro could tell that he was pretty ticked. "Hey..."

"Hiro, what are you doing? I told you I'd be right back."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so quick," Hiro said, wiping away the condensation that had settled like a heavy fog. "The garage is a nightmare."

"The invitation wasn't in the garage. Aunt Cass already has it in her purse, ready to go."

"Oh... Well, that's a relief." Hiro gave a small laugh. It echoed against the four confining walls.

Tadashi scoffed. "Hiro, I told you that you could go _after_ me. Now, you have three seconds to get out, or I'm coming in."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Chill, drama queen. I'll be done soon. Just hold your horses."

"One..."

Hiro snickered. It was pretty funny. He hadn't been threatened with a "countdown" since he was in elementary school. Aunt Cass stopped using it when she realized that it wasn't that effective in getting him to behave.

"Two..."

"Tadashi. The hotel is, like, four blocks from here. We have plenty of time."

"Three."

The shower door opened with a _bang, _and Hiro was hit with a blast of frozen air.

"Dude!"

Tadashi nudged Hiro to the side to give himself room underneath the showerhead. "I warned you." He was smirking.

Hiro slapped his palms over his eyes, face burning. "I hate you," he muttered.

"Oh, come on, Hiro." Tadashi chuckled at his visible embarrassment. "In case you forgot, we share a room. There's nothing that either of us haven't seen."

Hiro glared at him through splayed fingers. "Just, _ugh. _Give me that." Hiro ripped the shampoo bottle from Tadashi's hand and dumped a generous amount onto his head. He massaged it into his scalp in angry circles. Soon, his raven hair was teeming with white suds. They fizzed and dripped down into his ear. _Great. _

"Here." Tadashi lathered a washcloth up with soap and scrubbed it over Hiro's shoulders and nape of his neck.

"I got it," Hiro said, snatching it from him.

Tadashi held his hands up. "Sorry. Sorry..." He wore a sad, little smile. "Sometimes I forget how old you are. I guess I still see you as my baby brother; someone who needs my help with everything. I really am like a mother hen, huh?"

Hiro snorted. "Yeah." His voice softened as he ran the washcloth along his arms. "But... that's not always a bad thing. I like having someone take care of me, even though I can do it myself." He looked at Tadashi to ensure that his brother understood that his actions were appreciated, even if he didn't show it all the time.

"Glad to hear, 'cause I'm always going to take care of you, whether you like it or not."

Tadashi dipped his pinky in the bubbly mess on Hiro's head and dotted the tip of his nose with it.

Hiro shooed Tadashi back so he could stand under the water. Rinsed off, he stepped out and grabbed the peach towel that was folded on the edge of the sink. First, he ruffled his hair in it, then wrapped it around his waist.

"Hey. That's my towel," Tadashi said, knocking on the glass.

Hiro grinned, and once he was in the bedroom, he threw it back and saw it land right where it had been before.

It wasn't clear, but as he closed the door, he swore he heard a familiar 'knucklehead.'

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Hiro was almost dressed, fumbling with the last article: his tie. "This is like a noose," he whined, flapping the tail end back and forth. "Tadashi, help me." The tie was his brother's, but the rest of his outfit was brand new. He had sacrificed an entire Saturday to go shopping with Aunt Cass to find the clothes he needed for the event: A starched white shirt, gray slacks, and shiny shoes that pinched his toes.<p>

Tadashi snapped his cuff links together and went over to a flustered Hiro. "Head up. It's easy. Look. You wrap the wide end over the skinny end, then pull the wide end through the loop, then push it down into the knot, then you just shimmy it up to your neck. See? Oh, bring the collar over it. There."

"It's like a clown suit," Hiro said, smoothing the tie out.

"Nonsense," Tadashi rebutted. He squished Hiro's cheeks together with his hands. "Look at how dapper my little bro is," he cooed, turning Hiro's head side-to-side as he spoke. His mouth puckered, Hiro looked like one of those blowfish that they used to catch by the bay.

Hiro pushed his hands away, smiling. "Shut up."

"Boys, are you ready?" Aunt Cass called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tadashi yelled. He grabbed both of their jackets lying on his bed and handed the smaller one to Hiro. "Come on."

When Aunt Cass saw them, she gasped, bringing her hand to rest over her heart. "My boys... So handsome." She sniffled, eyes glimmering with pride.

"Aunt Cass, don't cry," Tadashi said, rubbing comforting circles on her shoulder.

"I just can't believe how grown-up you both are." She waved a hand in front of her face to stop the tears. "Um, okay. Checklist. I have the invitation here-" she held up her clutch. "Hiro, you're in charge of the video camera, and Tadashi, you have your speech?"

"In my jacket," he replied, pointing to the material hanging over his arm.

"Good. Okay. The limo should be here in a few minutes, so we can go wait outside, alright?"

"We'll be there in a sec," Hiro told her. "I just have to get the camera."

She nodded, and when they were alone, Hiro turned to his brother.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, unplugging the video camera.

"A little," Tadashi admitted, biting his bottom lip. "There's going to be a ton of important people there. They could be the ones to help me get Baymax out into the world. I just want to make a good impression, y'know?"

"Don't be," Hiro said. "You're gonna kill it."

Tadashi put his arm around Hiro as they strolled out of the café. "Thanks, Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>I kept going back and forth as to whether I wanted to make this a Hidashi fic, but ultimately, I decided I wanted just a brotherly fic. Please review! ^-^<strong>


End file.
